A changed Draco
by i am so disappointed in myself
Summary: Draco and Hermione studied together everyday after that.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked down the hallway looking for a quiet place to study. The library had been taken over by the Ravenclaws and the common room was loud and crazy because of the Weasley twins. She found a classroom and threw open the door to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor reading a book. Hermione groaned and turned to leave.

"Wait." said a clear, silvery voice.

Hermione turned back to see Draco getting up.

"What?" she snapped, "I've got a lot of studying to do."

"I know. You can study here." he said.

He gestured to the small classroom. Hermione huffed but entered and sat down next to Draco.

"Hermione," Draco said.

"What?!" Hermione's head snapped up.

He never called her Hermione.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk during our first years here," he continued, "My father has control over many things. My view on Muggle-born's is one of them."

He continued reading so Hermione turned away and started to write her essay.

For the next few days, Draco and Hermione studied together everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron wondered where Hermione had been disappearing off to everyday.

Draco met Hermione on the grounds by the lake. They started off silently. The day was cold and fierce. Hermione shivered quietly regretting not bringing her scarf when she felt a thick heavy cloak drape over her. She looked up to see Draco had been the one to drape the cloak over her. He looked out over the lake and started to whistle. He glanced at her and smiled. They continued walking. Draco started to edge closer to Hermione until their elbows brushed. She turned to him about to ask about his day when he lifted her chin and kissed her.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole into the warm cozy Griffindor common room. She practically ran right into Ron. His arms were crossed and he scowled at her when she tried to smile at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Why were you kissing Malfoy?!" he demanded.

"Why does it matter who I kiss?" she asked hotly.

"Well Malfoy is the sworn enemy of your best friends." He shouted.

Ginny looked over across the common room.

"Why does it matter who she kisses, Ron? She's older than me and you don't get on to me about kissing Harry." she called.

"You're my sister and Harry is my friend." He yelled.

"Well, I'll kiss whoever I like. Now I'm going to bed." Hermione snapped.

She marched off to her dormitory.

The next day, she avoided Draco. Draco approached her through out the day but could not get her to talk to him. She stayed in the library to study. But it wasn't long before Draco tracked her down and cornered her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you avoiding me!?" He demanded.

"Leave me alone." She said.

"No just tell me."

"No I'm busy."

"Is it because I kissed you? Tell me what I did and I'll make it up to you."

"NO." she scowled at him.

"Then what is it?" he said.

"It doesn't even matter. And it's not your fault."

Draco looked her straight in the eyes.

"Is it Potter and Weasley?" He asked.

"Maybe." she said.

He let her past so she could get her books. He left the library and found Harry and Ron standing right outside the door.

"If you ever touch her again I'll hex you." Ron growled.

"And, Weasel?" He snickered while drawing his wand.

Hermione stepped out of the library. Draco hastily stood his wand and mumbled a polite good-bye. Ron and Harry looked surprised.

"Whoa." Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione asked as the set off towards the common room.

"He just left us alone when you showed up. And didn't make any mean remarks about you." Ron said.

"So? He's really nice once you get to know him." She said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. When they made it to the common room, Hermione realized she had forgotten her favorite quill in the library. She quickly sprinted back to find it was not there and came to the conclusion that Draco had taken it in an attempt to make her tell him everything.

"When I get a hold of that git I'll," she cursed under her breath.

"You'll what, Hermione?" Said a clear silvery voice.

She looked up to see Draco standing near the door. He raised his eyebrows as if expecting an answer. She started to run at him. He turned and ran out the door and down the corridor. She sprinted after him. Hermione was fast but Draco was faster. He eventually reached a dead end and turned to face her. She stopped out of breath and red in the face.

"I'll kill you, Malfoy." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

He grinned widely. She reached out her hand for her quill. He pulled it out and held it above her head. She jumped and tried to get to it. He laughed and started to bring it lower and at the last second pull it back up. She glared at him. He grinned goofily and she couldn't help but smile.

"You can have your quill if you tell me why your avoiding me."

"Fine." she laughed.

She explained what happened and he listened. Finally when she finished, he kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't care who you kiss." he whispered.

She raised her eyes at him. He laughed a little. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek again. They stood there for a bit staring into each other's eyes before Draco heard something. Hermione immediately pushed him away as Blaise Zabini rounded the corner. Hermione blushed wildly as she rushed past him. Draco reddened as Blaise approached.

"Whatcha doin' ?"

"I was asking Granger a question about potions." He said quickly.

Blaise raised his eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes and walked past going down the hallway opposite Hermione.

For the next few days Hermione and Draco avoided any contact until potions when Professor Snape insisted they be partners. Hermione and Draco did not protest to much of the Griffindors and Slytherins surprise.

"So." Draco said.

"So" She echoed.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm doing fine. So I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me and..."

"I'd love to" She interrupted.

'It's settled then." He said.

She hushed him so they could continue with today's potion they were supposed to be brewing.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked down to Hogsmeade and went straight for The Three Broomsticks. He ordered them butterbeer.

"So..." he smiled.

"What?" she answered.

"You want to..."

"Spit it out, Draco."

"You want to...y'know..."

She rolled her eyes.

"I thought that is what we were already doing."

He laughed in agreement. They wandered into Zonko's in search of Christmas presents for her parents.

"What about this?" he joked holding up some stink pellets.

She wrinkled her nose. He laughed again. After she bought something for her parents, they started to walk back up to the school.

"So I was wondering if you and your parents would like to come on Christmas day to my place." he said causally.

"Is that a joke? What about your parents? My friends? I really can't." she said quickly.

"Will you at least ask your folks?"

"Of course I will but.."

"Shh." he said.

He turned and she followed his movement to see harry and Ron running towards Draco with their wands.

"Get away from her, you rat." Ron snarled.

"Not a chance." Draco said.

Draco made a move for his wand but Hermione grabbed it from his cloak. She then used it to disarm Harry and Ron. Draco and Ron stood there.

"Hermione give me my wand and get out of the way."

"Don't listen to him. Give me MY wand." Ron hissed.

"Both of you stop."

Draco immediately stepped back and looked at Hermione. Ron simply stood there still glaring at Draco.

"Draco, I will not visit you during Christmas if you don't stop fighting with Ron." She turned to Ron, "Ron, I will not be your friend if you do not stop fighting with Draco."

Ron looked dumbfounded but agreed because Hermione said she would help him with his herbology homework.


End file.
